


The Scars I Stiched

by MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: AU, Also ocs but their minor, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bodyguard, But it kinda is, Celebrity Jaskier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Reincarnation, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Roach dies, Roach is a cat, WIP, an au but not, but shes okay, not an au, she get reincarnated too, tags will change, ya feel me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt/pseuds/MaxDoesThingsTheyShouldnt
Summary: Jaskier has been dead for centuries, and Geralt has trudged on as the world changed around him.When Geralt hears a familiar voice on the radio he vows to do better by his friend. Even if this Jaskier doesn't remember their adventures.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 131
Kudos: 295
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Alright look. I'm not the best author, but I feel like I have a good Plot/Idea here so if you wanna hang around as I fumble through telling a story about a celebrity and his bodyguard who also happens to be his past life's best friend then hop on the train. I can't promise a smooth ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright keep arms legs and other appendages in the cart.  
> Let's go.

Geralt navigated the familiar streets with ease. The radio was playing softly in the background, as noise filtered in from the streets through the cracked window. It was a warm evening in late June Geralt was driving back to his apartment after another day following Mr.Durk around. Mrs.Durk was convinced her husband was cheating, and had hired Geralt to follow him for a week to gather proof. The problem was Mr.Durk was not cheating, and was actually working more like he told his wife so he could bring them on a vacation over the summer. This was common in Geralt’s line of work.

Monsters didn’t exist anymore, so there was no work for a witcher. Geralt had had many different kinds of jobs since, and had gathered quite the fortune for himself. Geralt kept working to give himself something to do, and even though he lived a very modest life he still wanted to gather money for the future. Geralt had worked as a bodyguard, done manual labour, city repairs, and a number of other jobs that required minimal human interaction, which included a handful of jobs working with animals. Most recently however he had been working as a private investigator.

Geralt had been alive for a very very long time. Watched as the world changed, and humans didn’t. Watched as they hunted all other intelligent life off the planet then turned on each other when there was nothing else left to fight. All humans were the same, afraid of everything different, and in turn trying to rid the world of it. Well, almost all humans.

For as long as Geralt had been on the planet he never managed to forget one person, a human different than the rest. A bard who didn’t listen to warnings and followed a Witcher. Made friends with the creature no one else dared approach. The world scolded him, called him a fool, said the worst monster he would meet on his travels was the one he was travelling with. But he didn’t listen to them. He would strum his lute and call his companion a hero. Communities watched and waited for him to be killed, but when he wasn't they started listening, and calling the Witcher a hero as well. A noble with a heart of gold and determination bigger than the continent, somebody who knew what they wanted and left home where everything was handed to them to do what their soul yearned for.

That man had died centuries ago, His skull sitting on Geralt's mantle. If Geralt sometimes talked to it like he talked to his cat, well no one would know. He never had people at his apartment, barely talked to people. If he had fallen asleep more than once drunk crying with the skull in his arm, he would never tell. It didn’t matter though, because the one person who would have cared was the one in his arms.

Geralt had only ever loved one person, and he only realized he loved them until they were dead. And they weren't coming back.

Geralt tossed his keys to the small table near his front door, and toed off his shoes. Roach meowed from somewhere deeper in the apartment probably curled up in his closet. Geralt meowed back. Roach had taken many forms, but was a horse for all of their early encounters. By around the second dozen Roach Geralt came to the realization that there had only ever been one Roach, and that she simply became a new animal when her past body failed. When he realized this Geralt had immediately thought of Jaskier. For a while he looked for another Jaskier, but he never found one. Every couple of decades he would see someone or hear someone's voice, and think his bard had returned to him, but it was never Jaskier.

Geralt climbed under the blanket in his cold dark and lonely room, and thought about how it felt to have Jaskier fast asleep in his arms again. What it felt like to have Jaskier's mouth full of teeth pressed against the vulnerable part of his neck, and not feel any fear. Just feel the soft tickling breaths of a bard who was equally unafraid to sleep in a witcher’s arms as though he was just another person. A human. Geralt would never and had never let anyone else do that, and nobody would have fallen asleep so easily and comfortably with a Witcher. Geralt fell asleep telling himself he wouldn’t wake up alone, and maybe something deep in his mind knew that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup,  
> I hope you like what you see and stick around.  
> Stay Safe.


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt learns about a rising musician, and is determined to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask what's happening.  
> I don't know.  
> I write from midnight to 2 am so I don't know what I'm doing.

Geralt liked the radio, the mix between talking and singing was familiar, and the constant noise in the background made sure his mind didn’t wander. The singing was never quite the best and the conversations were bland, but it worked. At 6:30 AM Geralt woke up to his radio turning on like it did every morning. The music was instrumental and dramatic then lyrics cut in, “Far away, long ago,” the man on the radio sang. It was one of those times. Geralt shot up in bed, it was Jaskier's voice. Someone who sounded so much like Jaskier for a moment Geralt thought destiny had finally done something good for him. Geralt began to lower himself back into bed expecting the illusion to wear off in a moment. For him to notice all the imperfections in the others man's voice and wonder how he ever thought it could be his bard. But they didn’t come. “Glowing dim as an ember,” the man sang. Roach mewled, as she walked across his chest to his radio alarm clock. She made another small noise, and Geralt turned his head to see her rubbing against the clock and purring.

“It’s not Jaskier,” Geralt said, scratching roaches scruff. The song continued and Geralt’s chest tightened. The moment didn’t come where the voice didn’t sound like Jaskier, and as the song progressed Geralt realized the song was about forgotten memories. “Now this is just cruel,” Geralt mumbled.

“And a song, I used to sing. Once upon an adventure.” The song ended, and Geralt felt as though he was close to tears. The radio host came on.

“That was ‘Once Upon an Adventure’ By Jaskier, next up-”

Geralt couldn’t hear what the man said next. He could only hear the blood rushing in his ears and the thrum of his heart in his throat. He felt the prickel of tears in his eyes. Geralt slowly reached for his phone and with tear blurred eyes googled his late bard’s name. He blinked, clearing his vision and tears rolled down the side of his face. Jaskier stared back at him. A noise bubbled up from the back of Geralt’s throat, and came out of his mouth and a small almost whimper. Geralt squeezed his eyes shut for a moment if only to stop the tears before getting to his feet. He walked into the main area of his apartment and looked to his right. A brown skull sat undisturbed on his mantle, across the room from it an old elvish lute hung on the wall.

Geralt was given a second chance long in the making with his dear bard, and he intended to make sure Jaskier was the happiest he possibly could be. Geralt would protect him, and this time Geralt would be the one to follow.

Jaskier was young. Not quite as young as he was the first time they met in a tavern in Posada, but young. This Jaskier was 20, and Geralt wished he had learnt about him two years before.

Geralt had to go to work.

Throughout the day as Geralt’s mind almost completely stayed on Jaskier. He was on Autopilot as he followed Mr.Durk around taking notes about the man's day. Geralt almost didn’t realize the importance of Mr.Durk meeting up with a woman during his lunch break, and disappearing with her into an apartment building for half an hour. It was Geralt's last day following Mr.Durk, so he sent all the information to Mrs.Durk while he sat in a coffee shop before heading home.

Geralt turned on the light as he walked into his apartment basking the room in a soft yellow glow. Roaches head popped up from one of the bar stools at the island. As Geralt cooked dinner in the warmth of his apartment protected from the dark cold sky outside, with his cat watching his every movement and a soft familiar voice singing through his iPhone he felt for the first time in a long time that he was home. He allowed himself to relax and hope. He could think back on times spent traveling the continent with his friend, and his chest didn’t tighten. It would never be the same, but he was going to get Jaskier back, and that would be more than enough.

The internet was still quite new only about half a century old, but it had grown like a fire to the point you could find anything on it. Geralt didn’t know whether to be thankful or horrified at the amount of information on Jaskier he could find. It disturbed him to know that there were people out there who knew his bard better than him, no less people neither of them knew.

Geralt didn’t sleep that night. Not that he needed to, but it was rare now for him to stay up through the night. He stayed up plotting. By the time the sun rose he had gone through countless ideas on how to get Jaskier back. He strongly considered a few like getting a VIP pass to one of the musicians concerts and hoping Jaskier recognized him, or messaging Jaskier through social media. All of which he ran by Roach and Jaskier. Well Jaskier’s skull which was a lot less talkative then the bard and presumably the musician. In the end he pulled up his bodyguarding resume, and cleaned it up. He may have lied with some of his experience, but that was only because he couldn't claim a lot of the things he really had done that could have made him the perfect candidate. He sent his updated resume to the agency, automatically re-registering himself.

Geralt knew that wouldn’t be enough. This Jaskier didn’t have anybody bodyguards yet, but he was getting to the point in fame of needing one. Even if Jaskier hired a bodyguard there were many others for the agency to assign. How was he supposed to say that he would be the best for Jaskier, that even someone twice as big and with double the experience as Geralt wouldn’t protect Jaskier as well. How was Geralt supposed to tell anyone that it would be more than a job for him, that he had done it before. That Geralt had protected Jaskier in a world far more dangerous for twenty two years, and he would do it over and over again for nothing more than one of Jaskier’s impossibly bright smiles. Geralt had no way to tell anyone that Jaskier would be safest by his side, but he did have ways to ensure he got the job.

Geralt had some heavy blackmail on one of the higher ups. The man seemed pretty desperate to keep it under wraps and Geralt had never used it against him, but now it was Geralt who was desperate. By noon the next day Geralt had confirmation that if Jaskier called in for a bodyguard the job would be immediately given the job. Geralt wasn’t asked why he wanted to protect Jaskier, not that he would have said anything, but the immediate cooperation was still nice.

Geralt allowed the warmth in his chest made by hope love and excitement blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'Once upon a December' but I changed up the lyrics.  
> They meet next chapter I promise.  
> Also one of the chapters will be in Roach's POV because I'm the author and I say so.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in countless human life time Geralt sees Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt pines 2k19  
> I think this is in 2019 so they don't have to deal with the bullshit that is 2020.

Geralt could smell the hotdog stand two blocks away, and the smoke lingering in the air. He could smell the sadness displeasure and frustration radiating off over half the people he passed, along with every person's individual smell. He couldn’t smell Jaskier yet. It had been less than a month since Geralt had realised Jaskier was back, and he was already on his way to meet him. He got an email two nights before being told he was assigned to an upcoming musician named Jaskier, with a location and time for the first meeting.

On the outside one would think he was just another man on his way to work at an office in a white dress shirt and black slacks, because nobody could see the wolf medallion he kept under his shirt, or more importantly the thoughts rushing around his. The people passing Geralt on the street could see his stoic emotionless face, not the frenzy going on in his mind that would have angered Vesmir. Geralt was completely off guard, his mind not focusing on his surroundings, and that was okay now. Geralt was just a person now, not a Witcher. He wasn’t going to be chased out of town for existing.

The lobby was minimal, but nice. Big windows revealed the inside to people walking by on the street outfront, while also letting in light from the outside. There was a small sitting area, and a receptionist at a practically bare desk. Geralt approached the woman at the desk tapping away at her keyboard. He stood above her waiting for her to acknowledge him, he knew she knew he was there, but her fingers kept going and she ignored Geralt.

“Excuse me,” Geralt said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How can I help you,” The woman replied though she didn’t take her eyes off the screen, or stop typing.

“Geralt Rivia, Jaskier’s guard,” he said, keeping all emotion out of his voice.

The woman stopped tapping at her computer. “Of course,” She said with clearly fake enthusiasm. She opened a drawer at her desk and pulled out a card and held it out to him. Geralt took the card. “That’s your pass so you can use the elevator. He should be-” She looked at a sticky note on her computer, “Floor 4 room 407.” The woman looked back up at Geralt and gave a forced smile. Geralt gave her a curt nod, and walked to the elevator. The elevator arrived soon after Geralt tapped his pass and pressed the up button. Two men got off before Geralt got on, thankfully alone. The elevator rose, a machine hum filtering the air, but Geralt was distracted. After over seven Centuries he was going to see his friend again, his bard, his lark. Jaskier was returned, and Geralt intended to keep him close. The elevator opened and Geralt stepped out. He took a deep breath through his nose and for the first time in so long Geralt could smell Jaskier. Dandelions and Chamomile, along with something deeper. Something that could only be described as Jaskier. Geralt could have cried, he didn’t, but he could have. He scanned the little plates on all the doors, and soon found 407 with Jaskier imprinted above on a seperate plate. Geralt knocked, he heard movement inside then the door opened.

Jaskier stood there as bright as ever, eyes reflecting the sky and the ocean and everything good in between. He looked happy and healthy and safe, and GEralt was going to make sure it stayed that way.

“Jaskier,” He said, on the verge of a whisper. Geralt held his hands by his sides resisting the urge to reach out. To run his hand down the side of Jaskier’s face, and feel the soft skin he had only felt in dreams for so long. Geralt could feel the corners of his lips move upwards.

“You must be Geralt,” Jaskier beamed, and Geralt felt as though he was going to melt. Geralt wanted to carry Jaskier to his bed where Roach would be and climb under the blankets, he wanted to hold Jaskier, and tell him how much he missed him, how much he loved him. He wanted to pick Jaskier up, and never put him down. Geralt wanted Jaskier to fall asleep in his arms like he had done so many times when they traveled together. He wanted to wake up to Jaskier pressed unnecessarily close, and know that at any time in the day he could look over and there Jaskier would be.

“I am,” Geralt said, thankfully keeping his voice level.

“Come in!” Jaskier opened the door wider and gestured to the small lounge area. There was one other person already sitting on one of the couches, Jaskier’s manager, the one who technically held power over Geralt, decided if he kept the job. Despite knowing this Geralt felt the old but still familiar urge to growl rise in the back of his chest. It was a habit he had kicked a while back, but seeing someone near Jaskier, someone Geralt didn’t know, couldn’t trust brought it back. Geralt resisted pushing Jaskier behind him and standing in between him and the stranger.

The manager introduced herself as Candice, and welcomed him to their growing team. Geralt shook her hand, and tried to stay polite.

“Alright well I have places to be I’ll leave you two,” Candice said, and to Geralt’s relief she left. The door clicked shut, and Geralt felt the tension in his shoulders release. He looked back at Jaskier and felt everything float away. It was just him, and Jaskier, like it should be.

“I’m sorry Geralt, but do I know you from somewhere you are awfully familiar,” Jaskier said calmly. Geralt felt as though he couldn’t breath, Jaskier didn’t remember him, but he hadn’t totally forgotten. Geralt was still somewhere deep under the surface.

“Maybe,” Geralt couldn't bring himself to say anything else. Anything less would make Jaskier dismiss it and anything more Geralt didn’t think he would be able to stop. He would keep talking, and tell Jaskier everything. He would do that. One day, but not yet.

“Alright,” Jaskier responded, switching topics easily like he had always been able to. “I know my manager told you to wear that, but you can wear whatever you want. I don’t want to constrict your wardrobe, and you don’t seem to like that outfit.” It was true. Even with all the time that had passed Geralt still dressed like a shadow everyday and the white button up didn’t fit that description. Jaskier who seemed to be horribly amazing at understanding people no matter what life he was in noticed the small tells of not liking an outfit.

“Could be worse,” Geralt mentioned.

“How,”

“I could be dressed like a sad silk trader,”

Geralt basked in Jaskier laughter. Jaskier laughter that almost sounded as though he understood the reference to their past.

As though he remembered Geralt.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful Geralt followed Jaskier around and resisted the urge to rip out the throat of everyone who got too close. Geralt knew he needed to calm down, and let people near Jaskier, but he just got Jaskier back. He wasn’t going to lose him again so soon. Jaskier talked the day away telling Geralt everything he needed to know and didn’t need to know.

The end of the day came far too quickly and Geralt found himself on the sidewalk in front of Jaskier’s apartment building saying goodbye. Geralt reminded himself it was only until the next day, but he still had to shove his hands in his pockets to keep from grabbing Jaskier, and making sure he didn’t leave Geralt sight.

“I’m happy to be working with you Jaskier,” Geralt said before Jaskier turned. Geralt expected a smile or a confirmation that the joy was mutual. Instead Jaskier closed the small space between them and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck placing his head in the spot on Geralt's neck he only ever let Jaskier occupy. Geralt allowed his hands to come out of his pockets and wrap around Jaskier’s middle holding him close.

“Me too, I feel like I can trust you with anything,” Jaskier mumbled into his neck before loosening his grip signalling the end of the embrace. It almost physically hurt Geraltto take his arms from his friend’s body. Like ripping his own limb off. They exchanged small goodnights. Jaskier went into his building leaving Geralt on the sidewalk with his lingering scent clinging to Geralt's clothes.

When Geralt got back to his apartment the smell was still there, and apparently not only to a witcher nose.

Roach was all over Geralt when he arrived home rubbing against his chest, and purring like a wolf growling.

“Yeah,” Geralt choked out, “That’s our Jaskier, he's back. I’m going to do better this time I promise,” Geralt had told Roach about what he did on the mountain months after the incident and Roach seemed rather unimpressed, not forgiving Geralt for a week.

They both knew this time would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is happening.  
> Next chapter will be in Jaskier POV.


	4. Remind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier has a dream and is reminded of a time he can't remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay short chapter.  
> Sorry.  
> Try to enjoy it.

The moment Jaskier saw his bodyguard a thought elbowed its way into his mind and planted itself in his heart ‘There you are, I’ve been looking for you,’ Which would have been perfectly fine. If Jaskier actually was looking for this man, but he wasn’t. In fact he couldn’t recall a time in his two decades of life seeing this man once. But the man had an air to him, his presence was familiar. Comforting.

Jaskier was unsure how he would take to a bodyguard. He liked attention, but the idea of someone following him around all day was intimidating. The musician wasn’t too fond of putting his life in the hands of a stranger. Regardless before the end of the day he found himself fully adjusted and trusting.

It pained Jaskier to have to say goodnight and let Geralt leave. Despite Jaskier’s bed feeling too big and much too cold he was able to fall asleep.

_The air was cool and sharp but the heat from the crackling fire in front of him, and the body next to him kept him from shivering. It was a familiar situation for Jaskier. A very common dream. One thing however was very different. The man he traveled with finally had a face. It was always the same man, and Jaskier could see and hear him, but never really. Jaskier could see the man, but his face looked like home and his voice sounded safe there was no other way to describe it. Tonight however Geralt sat next to him, and Jaskier felt as though it had always been Geralt. There was also a horse with them who was commonly there, Jaskier couldn’t see her tonight, but he knew she was nearby. They had a bottle of strong liquor they were passing back and forth. “I’m gonna die someday,” Jaskier said watching the flames dance. “Hmmm” Geralt responded. “Ouch. my death doesnt even get a fuck?” Jaskier said as though he was offended. Geralt looked at him with a smile on his face, and twinkle in his eye. This was special. Nobody else got to see Geralt like this, this Geralt only came out when it was just the two of them. The smile, although small, warmed Jaskier like no fire ever could. “What's your point?” Geralt asked, looking back at the fire emotion wiped from his face. “ My point is, I’m going to die. You are going to live on and one day forget me!” Jaskier had said it almost like a joke, but he was worried. “I don’t think i'll be that fortunate” Geralt said passing the drink to Jaskier, “i'll probably just think you were some weird fever dream”_

It was still dark out when Jaskier woke up, and rightfully so as it was only just past two in the morning. He wasn’t in a cold sweat, or shaking. He hadn’t had a nightmare, but his dream had woken him. He was alone. Geralt and the horse nowhere to be seen. The forest is a distant memory. Jaskier left his bedroom and walked through the living room to and out onto his balcony. The air was significantly warmer than it had been in his dream, but Jaskier felt cold. Jaskier sat on one of the chairs and wondered what Geralt was doing. If Geralt was having the same dream.

For as long as Jaskier could remember he had yearned for adventure. He knew he was made for something more, something bigger. Geralt only seemed to amplify this need. Jaskier was strange, he knew, but something about his bodyguard was stranger. Jaskier retrieved his guitar, and settled on the back on the balcony. He played the song he had always known, but never knew the words to. The song he knew before he had even picked up a guitar. The first song he played, because he already knew the cords. Nobody else knew the song, and Jaskier never dared publish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realised its difficult for me too write multi chapter things so please comment something to keep me motivated.  
> I love all of you!!<3


	5. Remaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt plays a song Jaskier thought only he knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can feel my writing going down hill but we are getting to the good plot points so I'm gonna keep going.  
> Also I did a time skip like the show does because I'm an inpatient mother trucker

That’s how it went for a while. Geralt, and Jaskier got closer even though Jaskier felt as though they already knew each other through and through. Geralt kept Jaskier on the right path, and safe. Geralt was tough and mean. He was scary and looked ready to kill anyone who got too close. Then the doors would close. It would be just the two of them, and Jaskier would watch as Geralt’s face slackened and the tension in his shoulders disappeared. Geralt would look at Jaskier with eyes the colour of gold and as soft as minky. Jaskier would feel himself relax too. Jaskier knew he was safe with Geralt. More than safe. Overprotected.

When Jaskier realized he had a stalker he should have been a lot more scared then he was. But why would he be scared? He had the equivillaten of a wolf trailing behind him almost always. When someone commented Jaskier’s home address throughout social media his manager had hired a security team, but Geralt was still by his side. If not Geralt then two other security, but he always felt safest with Geralt. Just Geralt.

It was pretty obvious that Jaskier had to move. Not only did the person who posted his address know where he lived, but everyone who screenshotted the posts, and everyone who saw the screen shots. Jaskier found a new apartment that was bigger than his last, however it wasn’t available for another week. Jaskier was just about to book a hotel when Geralt piped in. 

“You can stay with me, I have a guest room,” He offered, and Jaskier jumped on the suggestion.

Jaskier had to pack a bag. Geralt accompanied him. It wasn’t the first time Geralt had been in his apartment. They had worked together for almost five years, but it would be the first time Jaskier went to Geralt’s apartment.

The duo walked into Jaskier’s apartment together, and Geralt followed as Jaskier made a beeline for his room. Jaskier’s room was a mess, but not in a bad way. His room looked lived in, but not dirty. A place you could come after a hard day and know where everything is in the chaos that wasn’t chaotic. There were clothes on the floor and notes scattered on the desk, the bed wasn't made and there were small trinkets lining the head board. It smelled overwhelmingly of Jaskier, and Geralt soaked it up. The only thing that smelt better than Jaskier was when Jaskier and Geralt’s smells mixed together after so long together. When they used to travel together everything Geralt owned had smelt like the two of them, and after a while of being his bodyguard the calming smell of them together returned. Not as much as it once was, but noticeable.

An electric key board sat on the dresser. Geralt only knew how to play one song on the piano. A song he was too afraid to lose, so he took an old notebook with the chords of ‘toss a coin’ to a pianist and the man helped Geralt adapt the song to piano and teach Geralt enough to play the song.

“You can play can’t you! Why didn’t you tell me,” Jaskier beamed noticing the way Geralt looked at the piano.

“I only know one song,” Geralt said looking at Jaskier. Jaskier who had written the song.

“Play it!” Jaskier cheered joyously.

Geralt approached the keyboard and turned it on. It took him a moment to place his fingers and remember the keys, but then he began to play. He only managed to get a couple notes into ‘Toss a Coin’ when Jaskier graded his elbow.

“Geralt?” Jaskier asked. He smelt of shock and surprise and the unmistakable musk of fear. Geralt didn’t like it.

“It’s alright Jaskier,” Geralt said, facing Jaskier and placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

Jaskier considered this for a moment before his smells calmed and he nodded his head. Jaskier picked up his guitar, and Geralt started the song from the beginning. Jaskier played along with the piano hitting each note perfectly as though he had written the song. The musician held his instrument steady despite his body shaking. He watched as his bodyguard played a song that seemingly only the two of them knew. A song the rest of the world was oblivious too. A song they were born with, or at least Jaskier was born with.

When the song ended Jaskier couldn’t bring himself to ask any more questions. He had so many, but they all seemed so small compared to what had just happened. Like an answer wouldn’t be enough.

Jaskier packed his bag in silence, mind repeating over and over again what had just happened.

They made their way to Geralt’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in Roaches POV  
> I also just came up with what the last sentence to this fic is going to be so its gonna end on kinda a cliff hanger but also like a happy open ending.  
> You'll see.


	6. Roach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roach doesn't take bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who fucken knows anymore I still like the idea but I can't fucking write it the way I want.

When Jaskier wasn’t around Geralt was never the best. As though he had never heard of self care. With Jaskier somewhere out there and Geralt seeing him almost every day he was doing better, but was still a messy person. Which Roach had no problem with. The temporarily a cat creature lay in the darkness of Geralt’s room streaks of moonlight passing through the curtain. The smell of her two people surrounded her as she tried to mix her smell into theirs. She knew all her hard work would be washed away because Geralt always put the clothes she was laying on into the smell taker awayer eventually. It was still nice to fall asleep smelling her two people.

The door to the apartment opened and Roach’s ears twitched. Geralt wasn’t alone. There were two sets of footsteps and someone was talking which definitely was not Geralt.

It was Jaskier.

Geralt had finally brought Jaskier home. Which Roach had been telling him to do for years. It didn’t matter though because Jaskier was home.

Roach ran out of the bedroom to her two peoples feet. Roach trilled and purred and meowed telling Jaskier how much she missed him.

“You must be Roach!” Their long lost bard said.

He was wearing different clothes, and Roach had never had to look up at him, but it was no doubt Jaskier. Just to be sure though.

Roach lowered her bottom closer to the ground and moved it side to side. She adjusted her weight from one paw to the other and when she felt she was ready she launched. Roach flew high into the air and grabbed Jaskiers shoulders digging her claws into his jacket so she wouldn't fall.

Jaskier wrapped his arms around the cat and his face grew even more delighted.

“Oh aren't you just the perfect creature,” Jaskier said as Roach rubbed against his chin. (Yes Jaskier she is,)

Roach stayed practically glued to Jaskier all evening and the musician was beaming. The only person who looked happier was Geralt. You wouldn’t have realized unless you knew him very well, but Geralt was far happier then he had been in a very long time.

Midnight passed and Jaskier was yawning more than talking. His eyelids hung low and Roach could feel his slow heart rate. It was bedtime.

Roach followed Geralt to his room, and the not human closed the door behind her. Which he wasn’t supposed to do. Jaskier wasn’t in the room. Roach tried to voice her concern, but Geralt looked down at her as though she had lost her mind. Roach tried to search her still very much there mind for any explanation as to why their bard who they just got back wouldn’t be sleeping with them. There simply wasn’t one. Roach however trusted both her humans and concluded that Jaskier was simply grabbing something before joining them in bed like he should.

The cat watched from the bed as Geralt walked into his bathroom. Soon after he walked out and into his closet, almost immediately coming back out after pulling on a pair of soft pants. Geralt lifted the blanket and slid into bed beside his cat who was a horse for a lot longer than they were a cat.

This wasn’t good. Jaskier hadn’t joined them. Roach had given him ample time to get ready and yet her other human still hadn’t come to bed yet. Geralt seemed not to notice or care which was even worse! If both her people decided to act like something that was definitely not okay was okay she was going to have to solve it on her own.

Roach rose from her spot tucked between the two head pillows and climbed over Geralt to the side of the bed closer to the door. She jumped off the bed and trotted to the door before loudly voice her displeasure at the closed door. She meowed and Yowled and put her paws under the small space under the door, but Geralt didn’t rise from bed until she scratched the carpet by the door which she knew he had no tolerance for.

“What do you want Roach?” Geralt said standing above her arms crossed over his chest.

“I want Jaskier to join us in bed,” She responded though it came out more like “MmeeRRrrooOWW,”

Geralt sighed and opened the door. When there was barely a slit between the frame and door Roach slipped out and Geralt began to close it again. Roach definitely not for the first time wondered how she managed to put up with him. She meowed again. Jaskier wasn’t in the main area of the apartment, but Roach quickly came to the obvious conclusion that he was in the guest room. If Jaskier was in the guest room then Geralt and Roach would be too.

Geralt opened the door and looked at his cat. She made more vocal noises as she moved to the door Jaskier was behind.

Geralt's eyes grew soft, and his gaze looked understanding.

“Alright,” He said, walking across the space and placing his hand on the new door knob.

Geralt cracked the door open and Roach once again slipped in.

“Roach wants to sleep with you if that's not a problem,” He said softly into the dark room.

“I’m not complaining,” Jaskier responded, sounding rightfully tired.

Geralt was about to close the door once again, because he still didn’t understand what Roach was trying to accomplish. Roach, who had already jumped onto the bed, began her inseset noise again.

“What,” Geralt asked and he sounded like he could see the end of his rope but was trying desperately to drag himself away from it.

If Geralt wanted to be so thick headed he couldn’t handle Roach’s very simple commands she would just physically have to make him do as she wants. Which would have been a lot easier if she was still a horse. She settled however for approaching his feet and taking the bottom of his pants in her teeth and dragging it towards the bed.

“I think she wants to sleep in here with the both of us,” Jaskier said wisely from the bed and Roach could have kissed him in that moment for understanding her so simply.

“C'mere,” Jaskier said, reaching his arms out towards his best friend of two lives.

After a moment of hesitation Geralt walked across the small distance and crawled into bed beside Jaskier. Right where he belonged. Roach jumped up and settled herself in the small space between the two. Happy and proud. When Jaskier traveled with them before this would have been impossible considering Roach weighed about a ton, but now that she wasn't more than ten pounds she could spend every night in between them. Where she was meant to be.

Roach wasn’t even mad by the morning when she wasn’t between them any longer because the two had moved so close together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 5:45 AM I haven't slept because I'm way to worried about my dog who we had to bring to the vet last night.  
> I have online class at 9 and I don't plan on sleeping.


	7. Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier had seen those scars before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I kept reading other fic and being sad that they weren't being updated instead of updating my own.

It had been just under half a year since Jaskier had stayed with Geralt. The two had gotten even closer in the time since and when possible Jaskier would appear at Geralt’s door unannounced to visit the cat who absolutely adored him.

It was late. The streets were almost completely empty and the windows in people's apartments were dark. Jaskier was chattering on like always with Geralt following a step behind and to the left listening intently despite the information having no use to him. They were on their way to Geralt’s after Jaskier had finished recording for the day. The weather was nice and the night only had a slight chill that was easily warded off with an extra layer. However Jaskier felt beyond warm enough, and it wasn’t just because Geralt’s jacket was physically on him. The jacket insulated his body heat but the knowledge that he was wearing Geralt’s jacket which had happened countless times before warmed him far more.

Jaskier had a half dozen bodyguards at that point. Fully trained and ready to put their life on the line for him, however he never felt quite as safe with any of them as he did with Geralt. When any of the other security would flank Jaskier there would have to be at least two and Jaskier would never feel as safe as he did when Geralt was around. Furthermore Geralt seemed to protect Jaskier from more than just people. A very current example was the cold no matter how mild, or an uneven sidewalk that Jaskier hadn't seen.

A man was on the sidewalk on the other side of the road about half a block away, he was walking in the opposite direction as them so they would cross paths soon. Which shouldn’t have been a problem.

They say you pass by eight murderers in your life, but you don’t know because they don’t murder you.

Just as the man was almost even with them on the other sidewalk he reached into his jacket. Geralt had been watching, but he wasn’t lying when he told Jaskier all those years ago that witchers slow. The gun fired and Geralt was horrified to hear the bullet pierce skin but not feel any pain.

Jaskier had been shot.

Geralt reached for his belt before anyone could even blink. This man dared to hurt his Jaskier, he would not survive until sunrise.

A second shot was fired.

Geralt had thrown a knife kept at his waist at the man with precision and power. Centuries of practice throwing knives and Sharpening them to the sharpest points proved useful for the first time in what might as well have been forever.

The knife and bullet met mid air, and although nobody would have been able to see it or even know what happened until much later the knife split the bullet perfectly in half sending the two pieces flying in opposite directions away from anything they could hurt.

The knife thrown with impossible power continued hurtling through the air until it found its new home between the attackers eyes.

Jaskier Slumped towards Geralt. Incomprehensible pain surging from his shoulder seemingly to every corner of his body. Geralt lowered him to the ground, but Jaskier couldn’t tell what was happening.

Jaskier was miles away, his mind floating through space trying to get as far from the fire on his shoulder as possible. Geralt was saying something. He sounded worried. Jaskier knew he couldn’t stay between the planets. Not when his best friend clutched his body trying to stop the bleeding.

Jaskier came back to himself.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been but he still lay on the sidewalk. Geralt was on his phone sternly talking to someone as though it was an emergency. The hand not holding the phone was pressing a piece of fabric firmly against his wound, and Jaskier would have been shrieking in pain had that piece of cloth not been Geralt's shirt. Geralt sat beside Jaskier on the sidewalk late at night shirtless. A necklace hung from his neck that Jaskier could have sworn he had seen somewhere, but that wasn’t Jaskier's main focus either.

Geralt’s chest was painted with lines. Very old scars from the looks of it, and despite never seeing them Jaskier knew them. Jaskier had stitched them. A small shaking hand reached up and traced a barely visible line from Geralt's shoulder to just above his nipple. The scar looked as though it had once been very gruesome, but had been stitched up by a loving hand and the scar given decades to settle. Jaskier’s loving hand. Everything inside Jaskier told him that he had done it. That he had sat with Geralt and that horrid gash and pulled the skin back together himself, but that was beyond impossible.

Everything went black.

_Black eyes._

_Black eyes leaking into a pale face._

_They looked at Jaskier. Not like he was prey, or predator. Like a friend, a companion, a trusted soul. Jaskier could distantly hear himself scolding the black eyed man._

_Geralt with black eyes._

_Geralt from before._

_Before when Jaskier couldn’t tell you, but Jaskier knew this Geralt better then he knew his Geralt._

_The gash on his shoulder lined up perfectly with the scar Jaskier had traced, but now it was massive. Blood leaking out of the wound and running down a pale bare torso already lined with stories. Jaskier’s hand shot out and grabbed a bottle barley looking at the label before opening it and confidently pouring half its contents onto the wound then pressing the other half to Geralt's mouth as though he had done it countless times._

_Because he had._

_He had stitched up Geralt’s wounds and fetched his potions._

_Jaskier had saved Geralt’s life after battle as many times as Geralt had saved Jaskier’s in battle._

_They had done that._

_Gone to battle._

_Fought monsters long forgotten to the people dwelling in cities and countryside alike._

_Because although Jaskier couldn’t recall they had known each other before._

_Before Jaskier was born, but also after._

_Before Jaskier was born in this life, but after he was born in the one before._

_Jaskier had known Geralt in a past life._

_He had stitched his scars._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOO  
> Like 2 or 3 chapters left


	8. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier wakes up in the hospital and has trouble distinguishing his memories from those of someone else's, who also happens to be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead just depressed

Jaskier didn’t know where he was. At home? No. On a tour bus? No. In a hotel? No. An Inn? That wasn't right either. He definitely wasn't in the forest. He hadn’t slept in the woods in... in ever. That wasn’t right. He had. Just a very long time ago.

A hand held his. Stroking his knuckles.

Jaskier didn’t know where he was. Or if he was in the 21st century or the 13th, but he knew who that was.

“Geralt?” He slurred.

“Hey Jaskier,” a rough but soft voice replied. Geralt’s.

Jaskier’s eyes fluttered open and looked at his best friend for a moment before scanning the rest of the room. He didn’t understand what anything was, how everything was so clean, there was light without fire or sun, and noises made by boxes. A hospital his mind offered. Yes. it wasn't the midevil times. It was modern times and this was technology.

Jaskier’s head hurt as he tried to pick apart memories and figure out which came from him and which came from. Also him.

“I knew you,” Jaskier’s eyes settled back on Geralt.

“You do,” Geralt answered and when Jaksier only looked at him with a puzzled expression he spoke again, “I’ve been you bodyguard for years, do you remember.” His brow knit together in concern.

“Yes of course I remember that, but I knew you, before...” Jaskier paused. “Before” he repeated then lapsed back into silence.

“I don't know what you're on about,” Geralt lied through his teeth.

“Yes you do!” Jaskier shot back. “What’s going on Geralt?”

Scared confused blue eyes burned into Geralt’s soul and he couldn’t lie. Not when Jaskier looked like that.

“Yes, I knew you before.” He began “That was a long time ago, and I lost you, but you came back to me.” Jaskier would eventually get the whole story, but now was no time for tales.

“I’m a reincarnation?” the musician asked.

“I think so,” Geralt half whispered back. “We’ll talk more later, I’ll explain everything I know when we get you home.”

The doctor walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I'm trying.  
> Please comment it really helps!  
> <3


	9. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk. Geralt talks a lot. they also may or may not kiss! you have to read it I guess :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt talks so much!  
> I have no cognitive function please send help.

Jaskier had been sitting on Geralt’s balcony since they left the hospital two hours ago. He hadn’t made a sound in just as long. The sun dipped below the skyline painting the city orange and Jaskier sat on Geralt’s balcony sorting through everything his mind did and didn't know.

Earlier Geralt had been helping Jaskier remember, telling him stories of their past, but Jaskier had seemed distant so Geralt left him to process the information.

Geralt poured water into a glass and brought it out to Jaskier with his next dose of pain medication. Jaskier took it without saying anything then returned to looking out over the city. Geralt picked Roach up from the second balcony chair and settled in it himself resting her on his lap.

“I was your friend, right?” Jaskier asked, tipping his head towards Geralt but not turning.

“Yes, you were. Are. my best friend, but I never said it,” Geralt responded, eyes focused on Roach as she leaned into his hand scratching her head. Any other week she would be pissed at Geralt if he missed her forest walk, but she could tell something much bigger was going on.

“Nothing more?” Jaskier question now looking at Geralt.

Geralt looked up and met Jaskier's eyes, “no,” he whispered.

“Because I don’t remember anything more than friends, but…” Jaskier trailed off and looked down at his hand fiddling with a loose thread on the sling keeping his shoulder in place.

“The lute was mine, but the skull, on your mantel,” Jaskier made it sound like a statement but Geralt knew it was a question.

“Also yours,” Geralt confirmed.

“That's weird Geralt, that's really weird.” Jaskier chuckled dryly.

Geralt hummed.

They fell back into silence.

“I only remember us as friends but I remember feeling a lot more,” Jaskier said after a minute of silence. “I remember being in love with you, which is strange because you were a complete arse to me as long as I knew you,” He continued, he seemed to have more to say but lapsed back into silence.

“I’m sorry,” Geralt breathed out, “Jaskier I'm so sorry.” He took a second to collect his thoughts before speaking again, “You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I have no excuse for how I treated you.”

“It’s alright,” Jaskier said softly, “I forgive you.”

“It’s really not,” Geralt replied sternly. Then his face softened and a sad glaze grew over his eye. “Do you remember the mountain? The last time we saw each other?”

Jaskier didn’t respond, instead looking out over the blue painted city. They sat in silence for a while, and the tear collecting in both their eyes dripped into their laps.

“I do,” Jaskier choked out before his body shook with his first sob.

Geralt reached across the small space and took Jaskier's hand in his, the musician didn’t resist.

“I’m so sorry Jask, I’m so sorry, I was foolish and scared, and I didn’t want to admit to myself how much you meant to me. But I'm not scared anymore, and if you will give me another chance I want to show you how much I care,” Geralt ranted. “Will you give me another chance?”

Jaskier sobbed again, he could only nod.

Geralt tugged gently on Jaskier's hand and the crying man came willingly, standing up for a second so he could move into Geralt’s newly vacated lap.

Roach simply went back inside after being dropped on the floor.

Jaskier sobbed into Geralt’s shoulder with the witcher's arms securely around his waist gently avoiding his hurt shoulder. Geralt whispered soft nothings into Jaskier’s hair as the sobs died out into little hiccups.

Eventually Jaskier’s breathing evened out, but he stayed curled in Geralt’s lap.

“I loved you. I didn’t know then, but I loved you” Geralt confessed.

“And now?” Jaskier moved to look geralt in the eye, his own eyes wide and pleading.

“I never stopped,” Geralt mumbled lost in the ethereal blue eyes on his friend.

Jaskier leaned in slowly giving Geralt time to pull away, to correct a misunderstanding, but he didn't. Jaskier gently connected their lips in a small close mouth kiss, it took only a second before Geralt leaned in before pulling away. Jaskier opened his mouth to say something but Geralt beat him to it.

“I love you, I really do. But.” Geralt paused, “I need you to think about this, you only just learnt the truth. We can’t do this. Not yet,”

“But we will?” Jaskier asked.

“If you’ll have me,” Geralt responded, and Jaskier pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Of course I will,” Jaskier said into his cheek before pulling away to connect their eyes again. “Can I still spend the night in your bed?” Jaskier had always slept with Geralt and Roach in the master bedroom whenever he stayed over since that first night together.

“Of course,” and that night like so many before and countless to come Geralt and Jaskier curled up around each other before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! its going to be an epilogue! hopefully out by Tuesday!


	10. Guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are you guys?

Hey,  
I didn't get any comment on the last chapter.  
I am really enjoying writing this story again and am very excited about the next chapter (The last).  
But no one commented on chapter 9 and I'm worried I did something wrong.  
Is there a tag I need to add or change?  
If not could at least one or two of you go back and comment on that chapter? (I respond to all of them.)  
If i need to fix something or change a tag you can let me know here, but ultimately once I fix out the problem I'll be deleting this chapter.  
Like I said I want to write and post the next chapter but because you guys were commenting before and stopped I'm worried its something I wrote that you guys all got angry at.  
I realize now their is a minor reference to drug use and I have added that to the tags now as best I can but if there is something else please let me know.  
Thanks guys!


	11. Roach Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epiloge  
> Roach is okay!!  
> She just died but she's also on a reincarnation cycle so she's fine.  
> That being said this chapter does deal with some animal death (but like I said she's fine it's just her body)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the end  
> I hope you guys like this chapter

Jaksier took some time off after that. Time to get his memories in order. Time to spend beside Geralt and relearn old songs he had forgotten to the centuries. To his fans his time off was solely because of his injury and although it was definity nice to heal without having to rush around in his normal busy life he would still insist on recording if his mind wasn’t such a mess.

Staying at Geralt’s was an obvious plan for both his healing shoulder and mind. In surprisingly little time Jaskier made a full recovery. They gave their relationship time to develop, time to blossom, and soon enough they became much more than just best friends. The love they shared was clear to everyone, especially when Jaskier released his newest album.

As the years went on their life just got better. Quickly moving in together and becoming even more inseparable then before. It was Geralt Jaskier and Roach together everyday and night just the way it should be. Geralt couldn't believe that after all the stunts destiny pulled on him it eventually decided he deserved happiness and gave him the biggest blessing he could have possibly asked for.

Geralt doesn’t need as much sleep as a human, or a cat for that matter, but he is beyond happy to lay in bed while they sleep and watch his family sleep.

Sometimes in these hours Geralt begins to spiral thinking about the mountain, and how long he went without Jaskier. Worrying he’ll have to do it again. But on those nights he just shuffles closer and pulls Jaskier into his arms. He breaths in his scent and allows himself to sleep knowing he won't be alone when he wakes up.

Jaskier sat alone in his small home recording studio scribbling notes on his song draft that only he will ever be able to understand. Jaskier is alone in the apartment, Geralt having gone to pick up their dinner. Last week Roach had passed and it had been significantly harder on Jaskier then it was on Geralt. Geralt had seen Roach pass only to find her a couple days later to worry anymore. Even as the days went on and they didn’t find Roach Geralt didn’t seem nervous about it. Geralt had told Jaskier the story of the time it took him two months to find Roach, which was also strangely the only time he had seen Roach be born.

A couple decades ago a pigeon had built a nest on Geralt’s windowsill around the same time as Roach the bunny got sick. The day after he had to put her down the baby birds hatched out of their eggs and Geralt was able to watch them through the glass. For two month Geralt wondered where Roach was and why one of the newly hatched Pigeons was so insistent at trying to get into his home. When all the other chicks grew their flying feathers and left home, and the parents abandoned the nest but that one brown one refused to leave, Geralt finally connected the dots.

Holding pigeon Roach for the first time he wondered how he ever missed that it was Roach, he always had an instinct he told Jaskier. He could just tell when a creature was Roach, and not just because of their lack of fear towards him. When he touched them, pet them for the first time his brain was able to tell. Before he knew Roach was getting reincarnated he always just thought he had a good instinct at picking out horses because they always ended up the best, but then he learnt he just had a good instinct at picking out Roach.

Jaskier was worried, it had been a week since cat Roach fell asleep and didn't wake up. Jaskier worried that him being there was affecting her reincarnation. Geralt was absolutely calm though, convinced Roach was somewhere and that he would find her.

Geralt kept talking about her being a dog, she had been a dog many times at this point and with her seeming to take the form of an animal suited to Geralt’s life a dog seemed appropriate for her next form. She might also be a cat again or even a horse or any other number of animals Geralt had or hadn’t seen her as before. Whether Roach had power over her next form, only Roach knew, but her or whatever force always brought her back never seemed to mess up.

Jaskier's phone rang.

“Hey love,” Jaskier rawnsered Geralt's call.

“Jask,” Geralt acknowledged but didn’t continue.

“What’s up?” Jaskier said at the same time as Geralt said “I found Roach,”

“Oh thank the gods,” Jaskier sighed in relief, all his previous worries evaporating in a second. “You have the food?” He asked.

An affirmative hum.

“Alright make your way home, we can take her to the vet tomorrow,”

“No, Jaskier, we…” He trailed off

“What, is she okay? Is she hurt? I can find an emergency pet hospital that will still be open at this hour,” Jaskier grabbed his laptop and swung it open putting Geralt on speaker and the phone on the table.

“No Jaskier , she's fine but I can’t bring her home,” Geralt said.

Jaskier stopped typing, “Why? Is she a horse? I guess we wouldn't really bring a baby horse into the building could we, but maybe we can hide her-” Geralt said something Jaskier didn’t pick up over his own prattling.

“What was that love?” Jaskier asked.

“She’s a human,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe  
> Geralt and Jaskier and the adventures of parenting a child who has being on this planet for 700 years but never human  
> Just to let you know the other witchers are still around along with Ciri and Yennefer and Triss they just all live in different places now.  
> Geralt doesn't talk to the witches anymore and doesn't know they are still around but they are.  
> He gets together with his brother Vesmir and Ciri sometimes so they can all catch up, but not often.  
> No one knows yet but Jaskier is also immortal now.  
> Roach was a goat once and Geralt and her lived on Eskel's farm for the 16 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought of this story <3


End file.
